Flowers
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Hinata bathes in a spring coming back from a mission late a night and comes across a injured Sasuke. She was only something in the corner of his eye, someone that was of no importance and yet here she was sleeping on him. Oneshot. HinataSasuke


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: It has been awhile since I've written a Naruto story/drabble, I think a month. I was listening to a song when a thought entered my mind and this is the result. I hope everyone had a marry Christmas and a happy New year.

**30fics in 30days**

Flowers

A young woman with medium length blue indigo hair and pale lavender eyes ran through the forest with amazing speed. This young woman was coming back late from a mission with her two friends, Shino and Kiba, one who was running ahead of her and the other behind her.

The sun was beginning to set and the three teenagers went about setting up camp for the night, "We need to rest, if we were to get attack tomorrow we wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight." Shino told the group which always got a bark from Akamaru and a, "We could beat anyone tenfold," from Kiba, Hinata would stay silent but have a small but happy smile on her face.

The time would pass with Shino bending over the fire to make sure the food wouldn't burn and Akamaru and Kiba looking for more firewood and herself watching for less than friendly people.

They would eat while listening to the barks of the dog and the buzzing of the bugs, Kiba going on about something new he would like to try out and Shino and herself listening contently.

But the sun would disappear behind the tall forest trees and the fire would be put out and the tent placed up while the three, including the dog, would go inside and curl up under their sleeping bags listening to the wind gently blow.

But on this one night Hinata couldn't sleep, it almost felt as though something was calling out to her, and as she gently tossed and gently turned hoping not to wake the others she figured it would be fine if she was to have a bath at the spring.

Crawling carefully, as not to awaken her friends', and taken her small black backpack, which held her clothes, a towel and a water bottle, she walked to the nearest spring.

Thankfully she knew from her earlier scouting that the spring was close enough to the camp so if she was attacked it would be easy for her to call for help.

Stripping down to nothing but her pale skin she dipped a toe into the sparkling dark blue water, finding the water neither cold nor hot but a pleasant lukewarm-ness Hinata stepped in and found the deepest spot.

The water went just above her chest line and Hinata allowed her muscles to relax under the warmish water but kept her mind alert and ready to attack… even if she was naked.

After a short time the dark blue hair girl heard a groan and jumped slightly.

A blush spread across her pale face at such a speed that one would miss it if they had blinked.

'_Had someone seen her _naked _in the water? Had they been watching all this time?' _Inside she had started to panic and could feel tears welling up in her eyes from embarrassment of the thought that someone had seen her bathing.

She pushed the tears away and the fearful thoughts as another groan floated across the water and to her ears, this was a painful groan and Hinata knew that the person had not been there long.

Walking through the water towards her towel she dried off as fast as she could hoping to man or woman could not see her, her hair was still dripping with water as she dressed in a pale lavender t-shirt and a pair of candy stripped pajama pants, her feet remained uncovered.

Her pale eyes wide with alertness and her body ready to attack at any given moment, not matter how loud her heart was thumping in her rib cage, and with her backpack on her back filled with weapons in the side pockets there was no need to be scared.

Yet as she listened to the small groans and stubborn growls of annoyance she couldn't help but have a little fear enter her eyes.

She followed the sounds to a well covered area and lean on a rather large tree trunk was…

Hinata swore her heart had stopped even for a second, more fear filled her eyes and her heart thumped harder and louder in her ears, her body stopped and refused to move as she saw him.

_He _was covered in blood too much to be just his own, at that little fact Hinata felt sick in her stomach.

'_I should get out of here, he's a missing Nin and he could kill me before I even let out a cry.' _She gulped at the thought of the large blade that was lying next to him slowly craving its way through her body. _'If I take one step back and then another I could go warn the others and we could get away.'_

Her small body trembling with fear she took one step back and let out a cry as the man spoke clearly to her.

"I know you're there, only a idiot would know you're not there." His seemingly black eyes shone with amusement, "but then again you didn't know I was here until you heard me right?"

She wanted to cry, she wanted to run to her teammates for help but she couldn't, he had already noticed her and even if he was harmed and almost unable to move he might have ways of getting her.

"Well aren't you going to step out she I can get a good look at the idiot?" he was mocking her and she knew that if he found out it was her he would say the one thing that her father had been telling her many years, she was weak.

"Well?"

She took a deep breath, that didn't really help, and took a step forward into the little bit of light that came from the moon. A blush spread across her pale cheeks high lightening her eyes and small pale pink lips. The blush from earlier had disappeared from the fear.

She heard him give an amused chuckle, "The young Hyuuga girl? The weak and shy one?" another chuckle came form his cruel mouth.

The overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over her, it wasn't like she wanted him to take notice of how strong she had become or that she had grown in the last two years since she had seen him.

She just didn't want him to sound like her father.

"You're hurt." She whispered softly, she hated herself for saying such a thing, of course he was hurt because if he wasn't he would have killed her by now, she really was an idiot.

She stood there, her pale eyes closed, waiting for his harsh and cruel comment of how she was more than just weak but the most pathetic human to walk the earth, but the words never hit her instead he spoke gently.

"Yes, I am," the words hit her harder than the insults would, her eyes opened and she lashed them towards his own.

At that moment dark eyes filled with hate, sadness and just a little pain, battled with eyes that held sadness, pain and a small amount of happiness, they were similar.

Sasuke Uchiha laid against the tree trunk watching her, making her feel uneasy, Hinata became aware of his every move, when he shifted his body to the left, when he licked his dry lips, and even his breathing.

"Heal me," he said softly, not asking but telling her in a kind way.

She didn't move, "Its b-been almost t-two years now," she whispered softly.

His pale lips pulled into a frown, "It has, heal me." He said again softly but this time with an edge to his words.

She forced herself to move towards him, slowly taking in his new white robe, black pants and a rather large purple bow on his back, his face had change as well making him seem older instead of the tender age of fifteen.

His raven hair had grown too, but it was still spiky like a bird's tail at the back, but it had longer bangs at the front almost like it was framing his own pale face.

She was standing in front of him after taking her last fearful shaky step and got gently down on her knees, her cold wet hair plastered to her forehead and her bare feet slightly sore form standing on the hard grounds and the little rocks in it.

Kneeling in front of him she moved her shaky hands to his robe and waited.

"Go on," he told her and she opened the robe and pushed it down his back giving her a full view of his well tone chest and the wounds.

Pulling off her forgotten backpack she opened the front up and took out all her medical aid.

Taking out cotton balls and some golden fluid she gently dipped the cotton ball into the fluid and proceeded to dab a rather large cut along his shoulder getting rid out any and all dirt. Hinata noticed the small cuts along his body and three larger ones, the one along his shoulder, one stabbing wound near his ribcage and another on his hip.

With a bright red blush Hinata carefully treated Sasuke like another person she had to treat before, carefully and politely, while trying to keep a steady hand in the dark.

"N-not all y-your blood," she whispered as she confirmed her earlier thoughts, she noticed a little splatter of blood on his neck and knew from her training that it was not his.

She felt his body tense as she drifted her soft fingers over his hard body, "No, not all mine, some is from villagers," he spoke as though the words were normal.

Hinata closed her eyes and felt him shiver, thinking it was from the cold air around them she withdrew her fingers. "I'll h-heal you a-as soon a-as I can," she said to him, stuttering as usual.

Holding her hands over the large shoulder cut she felt drops of sweat form on her forehead as a green glow surrounded her small hands and healed the cut.

Taking deep breaths as to try to gather her strength and slowly moved her hand over to another one of his wounds, the stabbing wound needed the most attention now.

The blood trail over his stomach, under his ribs, had crusted over but the wound was still bleeding slowly.

Using her Byakugan to check for internal bleeding and gladly finding none she went about getting another cotton ball and the smelly brown fluid and slowly wiped around the wound.

Her eyes were burning and her body and mind were already exhausted from not getting sleep and the healing was taking a rather large toll on her.

Her eyes blurred and she fell against something warm and slightly hard.

-

Sasuke's eye widened at the sight of the young woman in his arms before taking a _real_ good look at her.

He noticed her hair was now damp and in little knots at the back but it still shined with its odd color, her eyes showed that was stronger but was it mental strength or physical strength?

It must be mental.

From the way her head was laying in the crook of his neck he could feel her soft breaths coming out in small little pants, her body was laying awkwardly across his leg and left arm.

Thinking it would be better for him to move her, another wise his arm would fall asleep under her small weight, into a sitting position. The crusted over blood cracked as he moved and the sharp pain came from his hip wound he gave a snake like hiss.

"I-I should heal you," she whispered as though she was speaking in her sleep.

"Don't be draft, if you were to push yourself anymore than you already have you could kill yourself." He snapped at her, he had a feeling that if she could she would have cringed but instead her eyes remained closed.

The air suddenly carried something to his trained nose, the scent of wild flowers, fire lilies and water wattles stood out the most, and he could help but wonder if she had always smelled like that.

He watched her chest rise and fall with each gentle breath she took of her worthless life, _'So weak I could hold my hand over her neck and break it without even really trying._'

So why wasn't he?

Was it because she was healing him even though he 'told' her too, or maybe it was because of the smell of flowers reminded him of his home?

Sasuke shook his head, _'No my home is where ever he could gain the most power and the old village was not where power came from.'_

Still his black eyes watched the young woman with curiosity, he remembers a time when she was only something in the corner of his eye, someone that was of no importance and yet here she was sleeping _on _him.

Seeing the sky had lightened, '_I should head back, the wound on my hip wasn't the worse and she had already healed my worst wounds.' _He picked her up like she would pick up a kitten and gently placed her on the softest part of the ground.

He had ignored the pain in his hip, which would shot up and burn his nerves, as he fixed his white robe and purple bow and looked down at the healer.

He noticed her shivering and sighed; something made him feel as though he should help.

Seeing the black backpack she had with her he opened it up and found a rather large towel that was dry compared to the other one she had before, which would still be wet.

He draped it over her small cold form and heard a small sweet sigh come from her pale lips and he couldn't help but feel something pull his heart.

Once more he shook his head as he grabbed his weapon and walked towards the place that held the most power for him.

-

Opening the door to the cabin which the three of them were using on their way to the Sound he head straight for his room.

However he didn't go unnoticed, "Good morning to you too Sasuke." A cold amused voice pierced the still air.

Sasuke turned around to see his sensei, Orochimaru, the great pale snake, "If you could call it that." He replied with as much coldness as the elder.

As Sasuke moved past him to the room he had been given he was stopped by the snake once more, "You should take a shower my boy," he turned around believing it to be an insult.

Instead he found he met knowing gold eyes and his Sharingan activated on it own accord.

"You smell like flowers," his gold eyes were more amused that Sasuke had ever seen them in it made him feel slightly uneasy.

Sasuke let out an irritated growl before walking into his room and slamming the door.

Taking of his robes he could help himself and brought it up to his nose taking a sniff before letting out a small chuckle.

'_I don't mind certain flowers,' _he thought as he headed off to take a shower but left his white robe untouched on his bed.

-

It is 5:18am and I am ready to drop. I wanted this done by New Year but things happened… bad things and today we had to go to the head police station.

Anyway, enjoy.

Written by Jessica.


End file.
